


Different

by Clemonade



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Feminist!Zelda, Idiots in Love, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemonade/pseuds/Clemonade
Summary: Zelda knows what she wants these days.
Kudos: 8





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this little shortie for a while, a huge thank you to the amazing @spicychestnut for kicking my butt.

If I’ve learnt anything from being trapped in divine stasis fighting a calamitous demon for a full century, three months and fifteen days it’s this: enjoy life, there’s plenty of time to be dead, later. The distinct smell of old books when you walk into a library, feeling leaves crunch under your bare feet, rain stinging your wind-chapped skin; life is short. 

Too short to be worried about whether you measure up to someone else’s expectations. Heck, it’s actually none of your business what they expect or think of you.

So, this time, I am doing things differently. 

Of course, Link helps. He’s different too. He smiles, full of mischief, especially when he and Prince Sidon get together. The people in this new Hyrule wouldn’t recognise the knight from a century ago, he was all stoic, straight faces and zero nonsense; now there’s no end to the bad puns and practical jokes. If the older race representatives and dignitaries knew what we do in the shadows of Hateno’s buildings I’m certain they’d have a hernia. From where I stand, I can see Link has just played a prank on Chief Kaneli, his eyes are comically owlish in shock. Plus, there’s the wink Sidon just shot Link’s way. I could watch these two for hours...

“So, as you can see Princess, we need you to marry, and we need you to be marrying royalty, or at the very least, someone with noble lineage.” Oh yes, I’d nearly forgotten; Impa, Goddess bless her, took it upon herself to dredge up all the aristocratic relics and noblemen she could find to reestablish the monarchy. So here we are, milling about in the Hateno Town Hall, Link, Sidon and I have been desperately trying to keep everything casual all evening. This is more of a gathering rather than anything overly formal, drinks in hand, the heads of races and those deemed important have been circulating all evening. I remember council meetings being terribly stuffy things, everyone cooped up for hours in windowless rooms in the castle. Papers rustling to appear important, collars being pulled at to let a wisp of air cool the wearer down. Luckily I didn’t have to attend many of those, I was always bustled off to pray and be the good princess that was expected. _“Be diligent Zelda, you will never awaken your powers without prayer.”_ My fist tightens at the harsh memories of my father.

Dare I say it, they don’t want their Princess to be wild and carefree either. 

“I won’t be marrying royalty or nobility. In fact,” I widen my eyes in mock shock. “I may choose not to marry at all.”

“Princess, that will not stand! We all see the way you and that knight carry on. It is simply unacceptable. There are still those of noble blood, those who are _deserving_ of such a title and wife.” 

Little flecks of spittle have gathered in the corners of Chancellor Cole’s deflated lips, brow furrowed; although, perhaps it’s always furrowed. 

Once upon a time I would have cowed to a tantrum like this. I wouldn’t have stuck up for me, I wouldn’t have wanted to rock the boat, be it right or wrong. Now is not then, thankfully. My eyes are still tracking Link and Sidon across the room. Sidon is now doing a one armed bench press using Link as his weight, raucous laughter erupting as Link comically tries to balance with his legs crossed as properly as a lady. I can’t help the curl of my lips, an inward roll of eyes. Chancellor Cole however, has not taken the hint that my aloofness surely screams at him, my lips pressed into a thin line to halt the words of venom this man so deserves. 

I hear him sniffle his porous red nose. 

“You know, my son is an eligible bachelor.” 

Link has seen the obvious discomfort in the line of my jaw, becoming hard as I clamp my teeth firmly shut. 

“He’s 40 years young, looking for a wife.” 

Winding his way through the crowd of people, mere metres away now, a light flush over his cheeks from laughter. He cocks his head slightly, eyes flickering between Cole and I. Imperceptible to anyone but him. I shake my head. 

He melds into a group of dignitaries. Close, but not close enough to stop Chancellor Cole. This one is mine. 

“Yes, well, as I was saying Zelda,” he noisily clears his throat. My shoulders stiffen, “You really ought to come and meet him. He’s been looking for a woman of your...” I can _feel_ his eyes lace up and down my body, which involuntarily shudders, “... _caliber,_ for years. Never could find the right one-“

“I’m sorry Chancellor, you really must be mistaken.” My left hand is resting against my breastbone, I round my full attention on him. Link is inching closer in my periphery.

“My silence doesn’t mean I agree with you. It’s just that your level of ignorance had rendered me utterly speechless. Your lack of respect for me and my wishes is abhorrent. Here’s a heads up, I’m here to bring in a new era, in which princesses aren’t forced to marry to be allowed to lead their people; women have a voice and are to be heard.” Drawing myself up to my full height, I advance a couple of steps closer, Cole shrinks, Link smirks. “Our entire world was created by Goddesses, and somewhere along the way we lost our divine feminine. I refuse to spend my time here, in Hyrule being a diluted version of myself to keep the likes of an archaic patriarchy happy.” 

The wart with two black, curly hairs jutting out on the end of his nose twitches as I whirl away, crossing the Hateno Hall in a matter of four strides. I suppose now would have been a good time to wear one of my old gowns, to really get that elitist flounce. Pushing out of the door, I feel the muscles that have been inching my shoulders upwards relax. Moonlight and petrichor dripping from the trees slap into my lungs, filling me with freedom. 

“I love it when you take charge.” comes a shiver of gravel into my neck, stubble instantly chasing goosebumps down my right arm. Leaning back into his firm chest, my left hand twines with his that have snaked around my waist as my right hand threads overhead and into his hair. 

“Well then, shut up and kiss me, Sir Knight.” 

His breath hitches. Our digits still locked together, Link draws my body around in an arc, capturing my lips with his. Our arms and tongues tangle together; there’s a frenzied air to us—we can’t come together fast or hard enough. His hands draw down past my waist, eliciting a sharp gasp against his mouth. He grips my hips; spins me. I feel the wall pressing up against my back and I am knocked back to the moment—where we are. A hand to his chest; warmth radiates up my arm. 

“What did you and Sidon say to Kaneli? He looked terrified.” 

A rush of warm air flashes across my lips; a chuckle. His joy in life never fails to make the hair on my arms prickle and stand up.

Then in his simple way that is so Link: “You smell different when you’re awake.” 

The shock on my face must show, “You didn’t!” I can’t stop the laughter that tears from my mouth. And just like that, Link has taken me from infuriated royalty to wanton harlot, to laughter that fully consumes, tears welling at the corners of my eyes. 

It’s really not so bad, us being different now. I rather think that together, we’ll make a fabulous new Hyrule.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
